x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Predator-Processing
Name/Codename: Unknown/Predator Age: Appears 18, could be older Powers: *Physical attributes - Wings, claws, elongated limbs, grayer skin, mutated feet, blue hair (see picture). *Flight, as of wings *Enhanced agility and senses *Able to cling to walls *Able to stiffen the feathers on her wings and send them flying as feather-daggers Weakness: *Fairly weak mentally *Has no healing factor, and can be shot down like a human *Is very susceptable and weak to mental attack, and she is somewhat afraid of it, too Personality: Astranged from all normal human emotion, she can bounce back and forth between extremes, and sometimes gets confused. She remembers nothing of her past, and the farthest back she can remember is a lab, and this is one of the first times she's had human contact. She gets angry very easily and can sometimes lose herself in her anger. She's almost cannibalistic in how she's so separated from humanity, and she doesn't feel connected to anything, not fitting in with anything: not really a mutant, not really a human, not really anything. She's not completely sane, and is very hyperaware of every little thing around her. Appearance: Her skin is a dull gray, abnormal and almost grotesque, and short, thick gray wings sprout from her back. Her hair is long, knotted and a strange teal color, and her limbs are elongated, not a lot but just enough so you can notice the oddity to it. It's her hands, feet and fingers that are really noticable. Her hands stretch straight into strange clawlike fingers, and her toes are the same. All in all, she's a strange kind of beast. She always has a natural sort of smirk to her face, a sort of taunt, almost. History: She was not born a mutant, but she is unsure of who, where, when, or what she was born as originally. But the first thing she remembers is being chained to a chair, similar to the ones you can find at a dentist's, with strange men preparing needles. Thats's where it began. She was in the hands of Weapon X, and they began to subject her to incredible torture. She was young, no older than eight when she woke up in their labs, and grew up in terror. They expieremented, infused her DNA with that of animals and other mutants until she was barely recognizable. She was just a lab rat to them, nothing more, and, night and day, screams filled the lab. Any will that once existed in her spirit was crushed, and any emotion was stamped out. She was never given a name, and before she was "completed," she was just number 3285. Once they "completed" her, when she was what might've been fifteen, they subjected her to training. She was trained to survive in any condition under any surcumstance and power through any obstacle, whether it meant killing or burning or eating whatever she could find. She lost any sense of mercy or emotion in that, and became ruthless, almost happy to hear the screams of terrified villages. She was made to be a weapon and a weapon only. But as they tried to make her even less capable of emotion, they backfired. Curiosity became a dominant part of her. She would ask questions whenever she could. "What's a world? I heard you say 'the world' before. Is this the world? Is there more to the lab?" She was excited, but she would be beaten whenever she became too curious. But that didn't stop her. And one time, she managed to find a door. She stepped outside, and was shocked, and she was struck down immediately. After living a whole life indoors, she was breathing ''air ''for the first time. Everything was noise, noise, loud, busy, scary--and it was too much for her to handle. She fell into a fit, a seizure-like state, and blacked out. She woke up back inside the lab, and the scientests were not happy. Neither was she. She was furious that there was something more and she never knew until now; and she had caught a glimpse of humans. She had always thought that the scientists were mutated creatures, and she was the regular one. But she saw only a few humans and knew something was wrong with her. She ran away from Weapon X and never looked back. After living in the forest near the lab for a while, she strayed and stumbled upon the Institute. She was accepted there and enrolled, and here she stays. Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 22:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Needs a stronger weakness. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 02:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Er, this is a WIP, but yeah, I'm working on it. Good now? Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 02:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Watch the language. And yes the weakness is good.Now finish it up TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 13:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC)